


Reap

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [60]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Pumpkins, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Halloween in the TARDIS.[Prompt 60 – Reap]





	Reap

It’s Halloween, which means the Doctor is very excited. Jamie doesn’t understand why they care so much about this holiday, but seeing the Doctor looking so happy is lovely.

Jamie has spent the last ten minutes putting on his costume and makeup. He has swopped his shirt for a tatty, ripped shirt, and his face is now grey and covered in fake scratches. He looks at his reflection and grins; he makes a rather fetching zombie.

When he is done, he goes out into the control room. He finds the Doctor dressed as a vampire (complete with a long, flowing cape), and Victoria as a skeleton. Victoria looks a wee bit embarrassed to be dressed in a silly costume, but the Doctor is grinning.

“Look, Victoria,” the Doctor cries. “Jamie’s a zombie Highlander!”

“I’m just a zombie, Doctor,” he says whilst Victoria giggles.

“But you’re still wearing your kilt,” Victoria says.

Jamie looks down. Indeed, he is still wearing his kilt and boots. He grins. “Aye, I am. I guess I am a zombie Highlander.”

The Doctor kisses him. “And a rather handsome one at that.”

“Hey, don’t ruin my makeup!” he says, laughing as he steps backwards.

The Doctor has grey face pain on their lips, but they just shrug and kiss Jamie again.

Once they all have perfected their costumes, the Doctor leads them into the TARDIS’ greenhouse. They have a collection of huge pumpkins planted, and today is the day to harvest them. Victoria is going to make them a pumpkin pie (Jamie has never had one, but the Doctor assured him that they’re delicious), and then they shall carve the empty pumpkins to make Jack o’Lanterns.

So, yes, it’s going to be a bizarre day, but Jamie knows they’re all going to have so much fun.


End file.
